


It's All Part of the Plan (and Other Lies)

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Is A Troll, F/M, Natasha is a troll, Pepper sometimes wishes he didn't, Tony just wanna invent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Natasha heard was James saying, “Because it’s my arm, Stark. Do you want yours to be detachable too?” in a  tone of voice that could only be described as tense.<br/>“Touchy,” Tony began, but then spotted Natasha in the doorway. “I’m just saying that an arm that can be remote controlled might be useful. In your daily life. For murder and stuff.”</p><p>***********</p><p>BuckyNat prompt: "Why is everything on FIRE, Tony?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Part of the Plan (and Other Lies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



Natasha didn’t hear the start of the conversation, because James and Tony were both grown men and shouldn’t need adult supervision while Tony worked on James’ arm. However, since she wasn’t naive, she’d asked Jarvis to notify her if their conversation became less friendly.

This was why she all she heard was James saying, “Because it’s my arm, Stark. Do you want yours to be detachable too?” in a  tone of voice that could only be described as tense.

“Touchy,” Tony began, but then spotted Natasha in the doorway. “I’m just saying that an arm that can be remote controlled might be useful. In your daily life. For murder and stuff.”

Dipping his head and looking decidedly more ‘lost little boy’ than ‘murderous cyborg’, James said, “I don’t do that anymore.”

Okay, now she knew for sure he was messing with Tony. Nat walked over to where he sat and he wrapped his free arm around her, winking at her when Tony wasn’t looking.

“Yeah, Tony,” she said. “That was just rude.”

Tony looked from one to the other with narrowed eyes. “I take it back. You’re not getting the focused EMP beam. I’m keeping it for myself.”

“No way you’re dropping that idea this near completion,” Natasha said.

“Who said anything about dropping it? I’ll just add it to my suit.” Tony folded his arms. “Here I am, helping you out of the goodness of my heart—”

“Or because upgrading it, is the only way I’d let you tinker with my arm,” James interjected.

“—and you two gang up on me. I am hurt. Hurt and offended.”

“Sure you are. Wanna get going so we can test this thing?” James said.

Of course he did. It was the reason why Tony had worked night and day to integrate the EMP beam into James’s bionic arm without it affecting the arm itself and without external controls needed. He dug through a drawer, pulled out a flat, black thing, said, “Hey tin man? Catch.” And threw it at James.

Even with wires still attached to his arm, James’s reflexes were as fast as ever, and he caught what turned out to be an old calculator. Sparks flew as the screen went dark.

“Um,” said Natasha. “Was that supposed to happen?”

It wasn’t and it took some reworking before Tony let James test it out again. Only without wires attached and standing clear of anything flammable.

It still went wrong, though, if not as bad as the third and final test of the day.

Tony had almost gotten the fire from that one under control when Pepper entered the room. This time Natasha only heard the start of the conversation, because she and James fled the scene of the crime. So she never heard Tony’s answer to Pepper’s: “Why is everything on FIRE, Tony?”


End file.
